Ultraman Powered
Ultraman Powered (ウルトラマンパワード, Urutoraman Pawādo) is an Ultraman and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Ultraman Powered is a very quiet (barely even making any grunts to boot) but helpful Ultra, determined to face off all kinds of evil threats and is very gentleman-like. Though a bit slow, Powered is no fool and he is very charismatic and tough; making him very simple in that regard. History NOTE: This only details about events in the RPVerse Debut: A Harsh Winter Shall Come Ultraman Powered made his first appearance at Aomori where he appeared to help out Neo King Caesar fight against the two snow monsters Gandar and Snowgon. Ultraman Powered flew in and fired a beam of light down at Snowgon and Gandar, creating an explosion around the two. Ultraman Powered then fired an energy knuckle at Gandar. Gandar flew up into the hair dodging it and then gilded down kicking Powered. As Ultraman Powered staggered back, Powered then threw a few powerful energy balls from his hands at Gandar; causing Gandar to fly into against a building. Gandar then retreated, flying out of there for safety. Ultraman Powered and Neo King Caesar then went over to deal with Snowgon. Ultraman Powered and Neo King Caesar then both kicked Snowgon at the same time, sending Snowgon flying back and defeating her. As Snowgon retreated, the snow at Aomori began to melt aways and Powered and Neo King Caesar thanked each other for their help. With that, Ultraman Powered flew aways and Neo King Caear took off, their work there was now finished. Arrival of the Führer's Right-Hand Man Ultraman Powered made a cameo in the RP where TripGoji watched as he (Ultraman Powered), Ultraman Taro, Ultraman Great, Ultraman Joneus and Ultraman 80 flew in the sky in a perfect order, with Ultraman Xenon leading them. Vernonn vs. The Five (Not Busy) Ultras Ultraman Powered made a cameo in the RP where Ultraman Xenon offered him to take down Vernonn's forces, to which he (Powered) declined because he didn't want fight some monsters with the strength of crickets (referring to Vernonn's clique.) Abilities & Techniques * Mega Specium Ray: Powered's signature move. Powered shapes his arms into a "+" shape to fire this beam; when it is emitted, it is pure blue in color and comes from the sides of both arms. Capable of destroying monsters with one shot, it is said to be five times as powerful as the standard Specium Ray. * Powered Eyebeam: Not used in the series, it can counter cloaking fields and barriers. * Powered Slash: A stronger version of the Ultra-Slash. It is slightly smaller than Ultraman's Ultra Slash. It is pure blue, and can slice through just about anything. * Stun Ball Blast: Powered can emit a powerful energy ball from his hands that can stun a monster instantly. * Energy Knuckle: A white beam emitted from the fist. * Power Bomb: A blue blast emitted from either hand. * Ultra-Energy Ball: Powered can fire powerful energy balls from his hands. * Ultra Power: Is a maneuver Powered uses to overpower monsters. * Powered Punch: Has the destructive force of a hundred million tons. * Powered Kick: Has the destructive force of two hundred million tons. * Powered Chop: Powered using the his Powered Stabilizer. It is powerful enough to bring down foes like the Female Red King in one blow. * Powered Double Chop: A variant technique, it uses both hands and makes use of the Powered Stabilizers. * Power Surge: Powered can charge his fists and feet with energy for a more effective attack. * Ultra-Head Pad: Used only in the Dada warfare in intense head-butting. Dada was retracted. * Giant Throw: Powered can grabed a body of a monster of 40,000 t in both arms and throw it to the sky above 500 m at a stroke. Because Powered take a lot of gasoline, Powered used it against a dangerous Pestar when I kill it on the ground. Besides, there is also a "Powered drifter" which throws away Telesdon of 130,000 t in weight with his back on the head over his head. * Flight: Ultraman Powered can fly at Mach 27. * Energy Reversal: When hit by a current of energy such as electricity or a beam, Powered can gather it into a ball and send it back to its source. * Ultra Willpower: Powered used this power to put out a fire as a refinery. * Telepathy: Powered used it to calm the monster Zambolar. * Hand Deflector: When needed, Ultraman Powered can block energy blast-like projectiles with his hand and deflect them back at their source using an invisible force field. * Powered Barrier: Powered can create a transparent barrier to defend himself. * Hand Shut Out: Powered perceived as held down with both hands to held Pestar's flames. * Ultra Psychokinesis: Powered used to calmed down the mountain fires caused by Zambolar and the fire of the complex. * Body Rebound: Aboras' melt bubbles and Banila flames were received with Powered's palms. Trivia * Ultraman Powered was originally used by LSDKama, then later Flaredragon00 and now Gallibon the Destroyer. * Ultraman Powered is the first Ultra to have blue-colored eyes. * Powered is the first Ultra to feature blade-like organ on his arms. * Due to the high cost of producing the costumes, the American Producers were concerned that they'd be damaged in a violent fight scene. As such, Powered has some of the weakest fight choreography in the entire Ultra franchise, consisting mostly of the actors nudging each other and SFX attacks with minimal physical contact. Hence, this is one of the key downsides to this series. * Powered's suit is made entirely of spandex, which made he was the second Ultra who has spandex suit instead of traditional rubber suit. The first one was Ultraman Great. However, Powered's suit is much fragile than Great's. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Ultras Category:Flying Characters Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Military Category:Telekinetics Category:Lawful Good Category:Earth Defender Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)